Discombobulated
by Puckabrina15
Summary: What do you do when you are faced with an ultimatum? Do you face your fears? Or let them eat you alive? "I don't know who I am anymore...I'm just so..." "Discombobulated."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ultimatum

I flop on my bed, exhausted.

Why does this have to be so difficult?

Ugh. I bury my face in my pillow, trying to figure out what to do.

*Flashback*

The bell rings its final chime. I'm late. Again. Mr. Hobb will not let me hear the end of it. I near his door at the end of the melancholy hallway where happy dreams go to die. I say that because everyone, (and I do mean everyone) has fallen asleep in his class at least once. A few other classmates were just coming up too, and I slipped in the room after them. But remembering how I got caught last time, I reached for the door before it slammed. It slowly closed, thankfully silent. A triumphant smile grew on my face- but it didn't last for more than a second. A booming voice interrupted my mini-celebration.

"Sabrina Grimm, you're late. Again."

I turned to find him only about two feet away from me.

"Sorry..." I mumbled. "It...won't happen again."

He huffs and mumbles so I can barely hear. "You're lucky you pay attention in class."

I almost burst out laughing, but took the invitation to sit down.

The same old boring day of "paying attention" and pretending to take notes took its toll on me. All I got out of the dreadful morning was a bunch of random doodles and shapes that filled up a large part of my notebook.

Oh well. Just like every other day.

My last three periods weren't academics, so I was beyond happy about that. After over 3 hours of torture, I found myself in the cafeteria. I really don't care for the slimy cold "food" that they try to pass off as a hamburger. This includes the runny mashed potatoes, or the mysterious green french fry that sometimes appeared with your meal. I'm not gonna eat any of that stuff but I am certainly not complaining about the actual period of lunch.

I plopped down at my table, when I was suddenly hit over the head with plans. I'm not joking. I was literally hit in the head with a flyer. I grabbed the paper and smoothed out my blonde locks. "THE ANNUAL FERRYPORT FAIR IS BACK!" it said in large black letters. The face I saw when I looked up was unmistakeable.

"Angie!"

"Hey 'Brina, look at the flyer I so politely gave you!" she said, cutting right to the chase.

I didn't even continue reading when she started explaining everything in vivid detail.. So much impatience in such a small body.

Angie was a petite one. Only 5 feet and 1 inch, she was smaller than a decent amount of people around. She had shoulder-length shimmering blonde hair like mine and her unique blue green eyes were wide with excitement. Some of Puck's friends have asked about her before but she was too stubborn to actually consider any of them as potential 'boyfriends'.

"...try to win! And last time it totally worked, and I swear that that was the happiest day of my life! These fairs are always the best! Oh, and by the way, guess what?"

She continued as if she didn't know that I hadn't been listening to her half the time.

"Jessica's dad is sponsoring this year!" She said in excitement, but then her loud, cheerful voice lowered to a mutter. "Stupid filthy rich, spoiled brat, good for nothing..." I warned her with a scowl not to go on. "...so the whole place is gonna be tricked out and it will be way cool."

I only had to look at her for a second to know that she was going to drag me to this fair and I wouldn't be able to say a thing about it.

Oh well. It wouldn't be the first time.

"oh and ummm...Sabrina?" I looked up to see her facial expression. She seemed like she wanted to tell me something that was really important. But she wasn't looking at me. I tried to follow her gaze and she whispered "They're here."

I turned to find myself knee-deep in fake central.

Jessica. As always, flanked by Nikki and Lindsay. Great.

"Hi, losers." Jessica screeched in her nasally voice. "It's kind of early to be lameing it up, dont you think?" Her "friends" laughed at the stupid joke, but changed their faces to smug as they stared at me. I knew I wouldn't like what would be coming next.

"You already know that my father is sponsoring the fair this year, and I am personally inviting everyone." She continued in her awful voice.

"Oh joy! We HAVE to go now because you invited us!" Angie exaggerated, being her same old sarcastic self.

"No one asked you Annie."

"My name is Angie."

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me!"

"Stop!" I yelled. Enough was enough. "You invited us, so fine. Why are you still here?"

"Because I'm not done. Like I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted..." she looked at Angie while Angie rolled her eyes. "...everyone must have a date. Yes, even you leprechaun."

"I would love to see your date Barbie. You know, because you had to buy your friends, I wanna find out what boy you can scrape up." Angie said with a huge smile and twinkle in her eye.

Jessica was your typical ditz. Bleached blonde hair. Fake hair extensions. Fake tan. Fake color contacts. Fake nails. And loads of makeup. All mixed together into a whole lot of desperate.

I pitied her.

"And what if I don't show up with a date?" I challenged her.

"I'll make your life a living hell." she sneered. "Well at least worse, if it could get any worse." She rolled her eyes and started walking away. "Later, lame losers!" and she was gone.

"UGH. She drives crazy all that is sane! How can you stand that?"

"Angie..." I said, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "I live with Puck."

"True. But you yell in his face. You barely said a word to her!"

I shrugged. "I'm tired."

She laughed. "Ya, great excuse."

I couldn't tell if it was sarcasm or not.

"Well, she may not have a thought running through her pretty little head-but she was surprisingly clear." I said, looking at Angie.

"Yep. Show up without a date and she will personally make your life ten times worse."

Somehow that made my choice clearer, but 10 times harder to make.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: He said he'll think about it

At first, my choice seemed easy- almost as though it was staring me in the face. But sadly, it wasn't that simple.

My plan all along was to just not go. Even though it would help the town to raise money, I never enjoyed fairs. And that would mean that I wouldn't need to find a date, or make my life more difficult.

Easy, right? Wrong.

Angie was practically begging me to go- date or not. She told me not to let Barbie get in the way of my happiness. Pretty heart-warming, this coming from someone that was destroying it from the beginning.

But what really made my choice difficult was Anastasia. She is my best friend in the world, and probably always will be. She called me up after about half an hour of moping on my bed and I talked through my problem with her. It's not a rare thing for me to turn to Ana when I'm overwhelmed. I swear I would go insane without her around.

Anastasia is my height with shoulder-length straight, brown hair. Her big, brown eyes are welcoming and understanding. When I first met her I immediately knew that she was someone I could trust.

After I shared my point of view on everything, Ana asked me the question I have been wanting to avoid.

"If you were to go, who would you go with?"

Gulp. "Uhh...Well...Hmm... that's a thinker." I babble after a moment of silence.

She pauses a moment.

"That's a...thinker? Really, Sabrina? That's a thinker? Oh my, you're worse than I thought. Just admit it! You know who you wanna go with." She said finally.

"..."

"Come on, 'Brina. You're strong and fearless. Just say the words."

"I wanna...I can't. I do want to go with him, but I can't. I won't ask him." I finish as strong as I could.

"Whatever Sabrina. Just know that he's going to go with some other girl that doesn't want to feel Jessica's wrath, and you are gonna be devastated. You know that he has been asked already."

"Really? What? By who?" I don't stop the flow of questions.

"Jealous much? And yeah, by Tracy AND Stacy, Brianna, Tricia, Trixie, and even Nikki."

I could see her smug grin already in place through the phone. Tracy and Stacy are the pretty blonde twins that are notorious for flirting. Brianna,Tricia, and Trixie were friends, and all succeeded in being fake, popular, and annoying. But I didn't care about those people. I cared that Nikki, the wanna-be follower of Jessica, had the audacity to ask him.

Oh, it was on.

"Anastasia, you better be telling the truth."

"Would I lie to you?"

"Yes."

"What?!"

"Oh you know I'm only kidding. I have to go Ana. I'll talk to you later?"

"Oh, I'll see you at the fair. I'll definitely talk to you then."

"You're going? More importantly, that's implying that I'm going!"

"Oh Sabrina, I know you're going."

Then she was gone.

I dont dwell on that too long because I need some answers, and I need them fast.

I quickly find on my phone who I am looking for and pressed 'call'.

I only have to listen for 1 ring before a familiar voice answers on the other end.

"Hey 'Brina! What's up?"

"Angie, you know about how _he_ got asked out like 5 times? I need to know his responses to all of them." There was no doubt in my mind that she knew what I was talking about.

"Well, look who's interested now? The twins practically got down at his feet, and he still said a flat 'no' to them both! He did not sugar-coat anything." She cuts right to the chase.

"Yes!" I say accidentally.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." I reply quickly.

"Sure it was. And as for Trixie and Brianna, he didn't even look at them! They went together and asked him! It was the funniest thing I have ever seen. But anyways, you know Tricia? Well, at least he entertained her for a little while before telling her 'no' also."

I knew it. Tricia is actually genuinely pretty without makeup. And she isnt dumb like the rest of them. In fact, if she didn't want to hang out with the empty-heads, she would probably be my friend.

Angie stops, but I know for sure that there is one more person left.

"Ang? What about Nikki?" I dont know what to think. But when Angie has good news, she just keeps talking, and this isnt one of those times.

"He...uhh... said he'll think about it." She mumbles.

What? It feels like the whole world was crashing down on me. The breath that I had been holding got knocked out, and my head hurts.

"Ummm...I'll...uh...call you back." I say before I hang up.

I am numb, but I dont know why. I'm not a drama queen, and I certainly don't _care_ about him. So why was I this upset? I have no clue, but I'm going to find out.

Before I know what I was doing, I walk out of my room, down the hallway, and stop at the door of the person that was the center of my last conversations.

Puck.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Guess

"...He said he'll think about it."

These words stick in my head when I silently walk up to Puck's door. _Well, here goes nothing._

"PUCK!" I shout. I know that entering his room would be futile. Knowing him, there just had to be some sort of trap awaiting behind the door.

"WHAT?"

"OPEN THE DOOR!"

"IT'S OPEN!"

"I DON'T TRUST THAT YOU WON'T PULL A PRANK ON ME!"

"HOW ABOUT PUCK OPENS THE DOOR AND WE ALL STOP SCREAMING!" Daphne yells from her bedroom, opening the door wide to be heard over the racket Puck and I were making.

I glance over at her apologetically. She rolls her eyes and whispers to herself, "immature lovebirds", before slamming her bedrooom door.

This causes me to blush profusely, just in time for Puck to open his door. Great.

"You know Gri-" He starts, but as soon as he looks at me his facial expression goes from annoyed to being replaced by awe.

I look down, blushing even more, if thats even possible. That was not what I had expected. I don't think he had ever seen me flustered, but this was not what I thought would happen.

I slowly look up again through my eyelashes to find that he is still staring at me. This is the point when I bite my lip. I have no idea what to say. Why was I here again? "I...ummm..." I trail off.

This seems to take him out of his trance. We were probably only standing there for a few seconds, but it felt like forever.

"I wanted to ask you something." I said as confidently as I possibly could.

He leans against the doorframe and looks at me with his impossibly bright, emerald eyes.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" He says, sounding like his same old self. Even my favorite trademark smirk is in place.

What did I just say? I mean... He even has his trademark smirk in place. Yeah, that's what I ment.

"Well...considering that everyone heard our screaming, we should probably talk in your room?"

He nods and steps aside for me to pass through. Even he knows that our whole house is intent on us being together- well, besides my father- and would stop whatever they were doing to listen to our conversations.

I step passed him as he closes his door. I suddenly think of how bad this looks. Me, a teenage girl walked into Puck, a teenage boy's room without any explanation. My dad would go crazy if he found out I did this. I want to tell Puck that I would rather talk in the hall, but I couldn't do that now. It was too late, and besides, we were already in the middle of his vast room.

Last year, Granny replaced his trampoline with a real bed and added a new couch. Little did she know that he kept the memorable item back behind the trees where no one could see. In fact, I don't think anyone knows that he hides it there besides me.

Puck settles down on the couch, leaning back and looking me in the eye.

"So what is it that you didn't want anyone to hear? Don't tell me you love me Grimm, because I already know that." He said, grin fully pronounced on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"Ugh. Puck, that's not what I wanted to talk about." I said, exasperated already.

His dazzling smile only got wider. "You do know that you just admitted you're in love with me."

"No, I didn't. I admitted that I love you, not _in_ love with you."

I regretted those words as soon as they came out.

"No Puck, I-"

I look at his expression, which is unsurprisingly shocked, but a very small smile is still plastered on his face.

I know my cheeks are as red as a tomato, I don't even have to look in a mirror. And my body hung limp with shame.

After some agonizing moments of just standing there, I turn to leave, thinking about why I didn't run out before.

But what stops me from reaching the door is a warm, soft hand on my shoulder. I look up to see his eyes about a foot away from mine. But instead of their usual grassy color, they were glowing a light pink.

"You know, you're almost attractive when you blush." He says, looking at my still scarlet cheeks. This statement made me involuntarily giggle.

I hate myself so much right now, it's not even funny. Why couldn't I find a nice hole to crawl into? Or a cliff to jump off of? I would rather be anywhere but here right now.

"You know, I'm deeply disappointed. I said that mostly to spite you. And you giggled."

"I...uh came here to ask you something."

He instantly drops his hand that we had both forgotten was there, and he sits back down on the couch. This time I follow.

Judging by everything that had already happened, this couldn't get any more awkward, so I decide to just flat out ask him.

"What I wanted to ask was this...well you know the fair?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well umm...what are you planning to tell Nikki?"

"Wait...what?" He looks at me as if I have three heads.

"Nikki. You know, she asked you to go with her to the fair. What did you say?"

"Ohhh! Yeah! I told her I would think about it."

"Well duh! I know that! What are you planning on telling her? Yes or no." it comes out a little harsher than I meant it to, but whatever. I have had enough embarrassment to last a lifetime, and it was all caused by my insecurities. I was out of patience.

"Take one look at her and tell me what you think I would say."

I was left a little surprised by his antics, but I answered immediately.

"If I were you I would say 'no' but we are talking about what you would do, so I think you would say yes."

I don't even wanna know what his decision is. I got up, and start walking away. Puck shouted for me, but I didn't listen to his words. I barely even heard his foot steps as he easily caught up to me.

"Why do you think I would say yes?"

"Just leave me alone, Puck."

"I just want to know!"

"I just want you to leave me alone!"

"Fine. Then at least let me ask you something."

"What, Puck? What?" I stop in my tracks and hope that it didn't sound as harsh to him as it sounded to me.

"Why did you wanna ask me that? Surely you would find out eventually, right? Why did you need to find out before I told her?"

I sigh. I don't know the answers to his questions. At least, other than 'would I find out'. As long as Angie is my friend, I am going to always know everything in gossip.

"I don't know."

"But I do. Grimm, open your eyes."

Silence.

He took a step closer to me, and his eyes were that same shade of light pink.

"If you want me to say no, I'll say no."

I have to hand it to him, he knows what I want out of the conversation, even though I lead on that I don't know myself.

"I don't wanna get in the way of your happiness."

"The only happiness I get out of this town, is pranking you. So just tell me."

I felt oddly appreciated. That was actually sweet in it's own twisted, Puckish way.

"So, what will it be?" He asks, a grin slowly appearing on his face.

A grin of my own appears too.

"Guess."

I briskly walk away, my hair flowing behind me.

And this time, I don't hear any footsteps following me.


	4. Chapter 4

**_HEY LOVELIES! _****So I'm back with another chapter! Thank you so so so much to those of you who reviewed! I really didn't expect all of the amazing feedback so quickly so I decided to give you guys another chapter!**

**I really do love reading long detailed reviews, and so thank you so much ****_'Anger Issues' _****for giving me one of those awesome reviews(:**

Chapter 4: Figuring it out

When i get to my room, I slam my door. Im so mad at myself for letting myself act like a prissy girl. Like _Jessica._ Cue the shudder.

I just want everyone to give me time to think. Lord knows the only time my family leaves me alone is when I'm mad.

I collapse on my bed. _That conversation went great! You didn't even get the answer you went in there for! But on the plus side you embarrassed yourself multiple times!_

Yelling at myself makes me feel so much better! Ugh. I have been moping for too long...I'm Sabrina Grimm! I don't mope, and i certainly am not prissy. I might as well make up my mind about everything. After all, the fair is tonight. So why not find the pros and cons?

1) Go to the fair without a date and save the last little bit of dignity you have by not asking Puck to go. That means you save it for Jessica to destroy later.

2) Ask Puck to go to the fair with you._ Like that's gonna happen_. Then that way, when you crawl into a hole and die-there is no dignity left for Jessica to destroy.

3) Don't go. That way you don't have to blow it with Puck and you can make up some lame excuse to Jessica so she doesn't have to make your life as hard.

I think I like number 3.

I grab my phone from off the edge of the bed to send a 'new message' to my favorite two people.

_I've decided I don't care what happens, I'm not going._

_~Sabrina_

**Whaaaaaaaat? No! You have to go!**

**~AnAsTaSiA!**

_No I don't, and I'm not going to._

_~Sabrina_

**Ok fine :'( then I'm not going either.**

**~AnAsTaSiA!**

_What? You will be fine without me, just go have fun(:_

_~Sabrina_

**It wouldn't be fun without you, and besides, we're awesome! We will find something to do(;**

**~AnAsTaSiA!**

Just then my phone buzzes a different ringtone.

**_So I'm guessing it didn't work out with you and prince charming? XD_**

**_~Ang(:_**

Angie knows about everafters. She is actually Cindy's, or more widely known as Cinderella's daughter. After her second husband, Tom, died of old age, Cindy found a nice lawyer named Nick, and the rest was history. Angie looks a lot like Cindy, with the freckles on her cheekbones, small button nose and her bright smile. Cindy is a trustworthy person, that's why I knew I could trust Angie, if not as much as I trust Anastasia.

But I will admit, I have regretted it shortly after becoming friends with her. Angie asked who i liked and at the time i denied i liked anyone, but she didn't believe it. Angie took a powder from her mother's cupboard, and slipped it into my drink at a sleepover. It was designed to make you speak your subconscious mind, wether you wanted to or not. Living up to it's name,denial dust, Sabrina admitted that she liked Puck, surprising them both.

_Prince charming? No he is the trickster king, there isn't an ounce of 'charming' in him._

_~Sabrina_

**_Avoiding my question I see? But that's ok. Your not gonna ask him are you?_**

**_~Ang(:_**

_nope(:_

_~Sabrina_

**_Good. Cause I asked him(;_**

**_~Ang(:_**

_What._

_~Sabrina_

**_I got sick of waiting O.O plus you had your chance with asking him. Now the only way he will turn me down is if he gets a better option._**

**_~Ang(:_**

I suddenly have the urge to drop kick her into next week. She was so not gonna take this away from me. I jump off the bed and throw my phone at the pillow. I could maybe deal with Nikki, but my own best friend? And ontop of all of that, she flat out said that Puck didn't turn her down! This just made me so livid!

But there was a way to get back at her.

Oh yes. The only way too. I open my door and walk to the edge of the stairs.

"PUCK!" I scream at the top of my lungs "I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Revenge? Or just stabbing myself in the back?

Puck flew up slowly- if not timidly- to meet me where I was standing.

"What is it, Grimm?" He says, sounding as unsure as he looks.

"I need to talk to you. Now." The anger and resentment from my most recent conversation with my new enemy leaks into my voice, but I don't care. I just abruptly turn and walk right into his room. Hey, if I had an adrenaline rush, I was going to use it to my advantage.

Once I was in the middle of his room, I quickly turn around to find a very cute and bewildered fairy only inches from my face.

When I look at him I get so overcome with anger, betrayal and so many other emotions that I can't contain it. I want to scream until my throat is so raw I can't speak, and to kick and punch him until he was numb. I mentally and physically prepare myself, and when I am about to launch it all on him, I open my mouth.

"Why?" I whisper quietly, anguish coloring my tone. "You could have just told me."

What the hell happened to yelling at him! Taking my emotions out on him! _What is WRONG with me today?!_

"What are you talking about?" He asks, using the same volume I did.

"You could have told me that you were going to say 'no' to Nikki instead of playing games with me. You just wanted me to admit that I didn't want you to go with her. You really are a jerk."

"Grimm-"

"No. I'm not done. Not only did you do that, you are now going with my best friend. What is wrong with you!?" Now THERE'S angry Sabrina Grimm we all have been waiting for!

"Look dog face. I honestly don't know what you're talking about. Everything you said about Vicky or whatever- is true, but your best friend...?"

"Angie. She texted me that she asked you and she said exactly: 'the only way he will turn me down is if he gets a better option.' So...oh no."

"Oh no is right, Grimm. She never asked me, and if that is exactly what she said, then you should have seen that coming, ugly."

"I...uh...Whatever fairy boy." I mutter. "I'm so gonna kill her."

"You do know that revenge is a specialty of mine..." He smirks.

"How could I not? Living with you has made that impossible." I roll my eyes.

"That's not the type of revenge I was suggesting."

"Oh, it isn't?" I say slightly interested.

"I think we should give her a taste of her own medicine. I would go with someone else, and flaunt my date out in front of her. She would be so devastated!" He says with a wicked smile.

"I swear- you watch too many of those stupid drama shows with Daphne..." I say rolling my eyes.

"Then afterwards I would launch a glop grenade at her hair from the Ferris wheel..." He continues without missing a beat.

"But it can't be too disgusting... After all- she just went through the worst moment in her life! She missed her chance to go with the trickster king...the ladies love me." That stupid smug smirk appeared once again.

I rolled my eyes for the third time this minute. I swear my eyes are gonna fall out of my head at this rate...

"So wanna be my date?"

"...um what?" I say, hot embarrassment coloring my cheeks.

"We would have to explain to everybody...People would be talking...our family will say we're together...I mean we cannot ev-" I start rambling.

Puck laughed at my tinted cheeks. "I know, Grimm." He said. "I just wanted to see how you would react."

"Oh…" I said processing it. "Why are you trying to get to me today?"

"I'm not trying. I'm just that good." He replied with a crooked grin.

"Whatever, fart face. I'll be downstairs. So when you figure out your little 'date', you know where to find me." I say putting a lot of emphasis on 'date'.

I practically run out of the room and out into the hallway. I slam the door and lean onto the cool wood.

_This boy is killing me._

I suddenly remember a version of this very situation a few years back. That was way back when Puck kissed me for the first time. Just thinking back to that memory, it blazes my already reddened cheeks with a new kind of embarrassment.

I pull my weight off of the door and walk down the stairs.

_Déjà vu._


End file.
